Insightful Randomness
by Counting Sinful Stars
Summary: Quotes, sayings, words of wisdom, songs, poems, and anime lines. All from fanfiction stories that I have read or from anime shows. Mainly from Yu-Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fullmetal Alchemist, and a few other anime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is. I hope you all like this. This 'story' is full of quotes, sayings, songs, and poems that I have found in fanfictions that I have read. Many are funny, some are wisely spoken, several are even lines from certain anime and shows, and others are emotional. I have wanted to share these with others, so this is my attempt.**

**I will put who and/or where I get these from. Like what story on FFn and who wrote that story, or what anime it is from and maybe what episode even.**

**I will put this now too. Many of these I found a long time ago and may not remember what or where from. So if you read these and they are from your story or a story you've read...PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I will then update and fix each 'chapter' so I can give the proper credit for these. Several of the songs and poems that I will be posting were written by fellow FFn's and I have asked AND received permission to use them as long as I disclaim the writers.**

**Ready? Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>"Never look down on anybody<br>Unless you're helping him up"

**_-The New Millenniums by FlowerSilverStar105_**

* * *

><p>Amor est vitae essentia- Love is the essence of life, in Latin<p>

**_-PsychoticYuki367_**

* * *

><p>Ana wer int- I love you, in Ancient Egyptian<p>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

常に、私はあなたを愛し

Always, I love you

* * *

><p>"Some friends you know, forever, and some you learn to live with."<p>

* * *

><p>"Surīpu naruto, ochiba no oto ni suimin. Anata ga mezameru toki, watashi wa koko ni narimasu."<p>

"Sleep Naruto, sleep to the sound of falling leaves. I will be here when you wake."

"Ashita no kasai ni nokoshimasu. Watashi wa anata ni futatabi hyōji sa remasu."

"Leaves to the fire of tomorrow. I will see you again."

* * *

><p>"To win someone's heart all you need is time, patience and love."<p>

* * *

><p>I'm F-*cked up I-nsecure N-eurotic E-motional. Just F.I.N.E.<p>

* * *

><p>"So much for the carefree days. No more teenagedom.<p>

So long innocence may we all be blessed with strength for things to come."

* * *

><p>"May the dreams of your past Be the reality of your future;<p>

The past is the influence of the present."

**_-The New Millenniums by FlowerSilverStar105_**

* * *

><p>Hating something won't make it any less strong,<p>

or cause it to disappear; simply it's just there.

**_-PiNkBuN17_**

* * *

><p>"I love you! You are the beautiful light in my otherwise dark world.<p>

You are there for me when I need you and you're such an amazing, strong person.

When I see you, I'm speechless. It's impossible to describe your beauty and what it does to me."

"You are my beautiful light."

* * *

><p>"Love can bring you bliss and joy like never before, giving you heaven and more…<p>

but it can also bring you pain and suffering and drag you to hell…"

* * *

><p>"Remembering the past and its mistakes makes me want to<p>

grab an eraser and destroy all traces of it. Though without all those scars I would have learned nothing,

and something worse might have occurred later on."

_**-PiNkBuN17**_

* * *

><p>"Life takes you by surprise sometimes. You just have to go along for the ride.<p>

And other days, you do things you never imagined you were capable of."

_**-Sunshine and Moonshine by Nintendo Queen**_

* * *

><p>"A house is made with walls and beams; A home is built with love and dreams,<p>

Home is not where you live, But where they understand you"

_**-The New Millenniums by FlowerSilverStar105**_

* * *

><p>Everyone is <em><strong><strong>"Pushing Me Away"<strong> **_and I've become _****"Numb"** **_and_** **"Given Up"** **_on_** **"Breaking the Habit"****_. So I will_** **"Leave Out All the Rest"** **_**and **_****"Runaway"** **_to_** **"Be Myself"****_. I will find_****"Somewhere I belong"** **_and be_** **"One Step Closer"** **_to finding a_** **"Cure for the Itch"****_. However, I'm not_** **"Forgotten" ****_because I'm_** **"With You"**, **"Crawling"** **_under your skin like a _****"Papercut"** **"In the End"** **_I will find _****"A Place For My Head"** **_and the_** **"Shadow of the Day"** **_will wipe away _****"What I've Done"****_. There will be _****"No More Sorrow"****_ in this**_ "New Divide"._**

_**_**-PiNkBuN17**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R!<span>**

**I do not own any of the stories, anime, manga, tv shows, and sayings! They all belong to their respective owners, writers, and companies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"Change is inevitable. As long as time continues moving forward,<p>

everything else gets caught up in its never ending flow.

Nothing ever stays the same. Not places, and certainly not people.

Humans who have such a short time to live are easily swayed

by the world around them and the people they come into contact with.

But when someone you loved becomes a complete stranger,

should you try to salvage the relationship? Or should you abandon it

and be content with the memories?  
>How many years ago was it when it first started?<p>

It feels almost like another life time entirely. Things were different. Everything was different.

Back when youthful ignorance blotted out all the evil in the world.

Back when things weren't quite so… complicated."

* * *

><p>"I'll always love you no matter what you do, heaven knows what that may be.<p>

I promise I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>"Another day and another hour.<p>

Time will go and time will slow, but you will still be mine."

* * *

><p>"Get up and take a step forward. You've got a fine pair of legs on you. You don't need to cling to anything…."<p>

_**-Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist**_

"Decide that for yourself. Get up and take a step. Walk forward. At least you have two legs to carry you."

_**-Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist**_

* * *

><p>"Alarm clocks…possibly the most hated thing on earth to teenagers.<p>

The irritating beep, ring or buzz that wakes you from your restful and peaceful sleep,

the thing that makes you climb out of bed and start your day before the sun is even in the sky."

* * *

><p>"Loss hurts. But loneliness hurts worse.<p>

With loss, you still have the memories.

With loneliness you have only yourself. And the emptiness."

* * *

><p>"Friendship at first sight,<p>

Like love at first sight is said

To be the truth"

**__**-The New Millenniums by FlowerSilverStar105**__**

* * *

><p>"We sometimes encounter people,<p>

Even perfect strangers,

Who begin to interest us at first sight

Somehow suddenly all at once before a word has been spoken"

_**-The New Millenniums by FlowerSilverStar105**_

* * *

><p><p>

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R!**

**I do not own any of the stories, anime, manga, tv shows, and sayings! They all belong to their respective owners, writers, and companies.**


End file.
